


Owari-magica: Familiar Battle Spectral

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [12]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen, Role play log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: A familiar has appeared~! Mariana and Avril team up to fight
Series: Owari Magica [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Familiar Battle Spectral

**Author's Note:**

> cockabeetle 1202 words- 1200 points  
> scottish-fortis 653 words- 625 points
> 
> EXP: 2  
> Purification: -5

It is a chilled fall morning in the city of Seaford. A lone familiar had shown up in the downtown area.

Avril was in the middle of walking through downtown area, trying to stop her gem from being so bright by stuffing it in her pockets.

Mariana jogged up next to Avril, grin on her lips and hair still tinged pink from her test of the dye she'd been planning to use for her halloween costume. She hadn't expected kool-aid to work so well!

"Hey! You smell a familiar or something out here too?"

Spectral stood in front of an electronics store that had opened up. Its body glitching erratically.

Avril shoved her gem more into her jacket pocket, it was the most early time for her that a familiar or something would appear. "Well I m-mean, yeah?"

Mariana nods, eyeing the Spectral warily. "I've never fought one of them alone before, you know, without a witch? This'll be a first for both of us. We should probably transform, don't you think?" She plucks a packet of candy corn out from behind her back, rolling her eyes a little at it but ripping it open to chew. "Stay on your toes, who knows what it'll do once it knows we're here..."

Spectral continued looking at the store front, glitching out more the long it stayed still.

"Oh uhm yeah, sure." She crouched down near the glitchy familiar before taking her gem out and transforming quickly.

Mariana transformed as well, stuffing the wrapper of her candy into her pocket and twirling a little to make the train behind her sway. "Alright! Let's see what it does now..." she pulled her... bow, out, hm. Maybe she was going to need to plan which weapon she grabbed at, or would it always be random, just like her candy? Need to experiment later....

Spectral's body glitched so it was facing the magi but it was imposable to tell if it was looking at the pair or not.

Health: Avril 60, Ana 60, Spectral 60

Avril's first move that she tried was to make a barrier. She moved her, err, rake-fork across the ground, but apparently concrete doesn't work well, as barely anything showed up.

Mariana was a little distracted by Avril- it still boggled her mind how different the new magi was from anyone else, all things considered, but she did pull it together enough to at least notch and shoot an arrow. Did it hit? She couldn't tell you. (d6 +2 to hit, 5dmg)

Spectral made a loud screeching noise when it was hit by Ana. It glitched out from sight then hit Ana in the side with its leg. (16 to hit, 4dmg to ana)

Health: Avril 60, Ana 56, Spectral 55

Avril tried to make a barrier again, with even less success than the last. Looks like concrete really isn't meant for plants.

Mariana yelped, but took the chance to do something a little smarter, even if the damage was theoretically less than her first type of attack, and stunned the familiar. "Take that, you hyperactive virus!"

(d15 +2 to hit, 5dmg, stunned for 2 rounds)

Spectral screamed out at being stunned, and its shaky appearance settled down to look

more stable.

Health: Avril 60, Ana 56, Spectral 50 stunned for 2 rounds

Avril kept on trying to get something, do something useful. Even the cracks weren't good. "Pleeeeease let me do something sidewalk!"

Mariana shot the familiar again, but it wasn't nearly as strong as she'd like it, partly because she was a little concerned about Avril. "Hey, Avril! Take a breath! If you need to clear your head for a second, toss your weapon and summon it again. It helps me when I get frustrated, you can't just walk away here, but it's a good idea to at least let yourself feel better like that! Getting frustrated just makes you sloppy!" Ana summoned an arrow to twirl around her fingers, because she couldn't twirl the bow and it was actually a little annoying. There was a downside to this thing...

(d10 +2 to hit, 1dmg)

Spectral cried again but stayed in place.

Health: Avril 60, Ana 56, Spectral 49 stunned for 1 round

"Erm, ok?" She shoved her weapon over into the road, and then she summoned it again. Although it didn't have much luck working. Stupid concrete.

Ana shot the familiar to stun it again, before chucking her bow behind her without looking where it landed. "You gotta really let it make a clean slate! Let yourself put all your frustration into throwing it away, and then maybe you can hit something!" When she summoned her weapon next, it was her gun. ...she'd been pulling for her bow, was it mad she tossed it? Hmm....

(d8 +2 to hit, d4dmg, stunned for 2 rounds)

Spectral made a weak crying noise in pain and tried to move again but was unable.

Health: Avril 60, Ana 56, Spectral 47 stunned for 2 rounds

Avril decided that she'd take out the frustration by slamming the dull end against the concrete. Maybe it would listen to her then, she thought. It didn't.

Mariana growled, when her shot missed. It was stunned! she should be able to shoot it! This was infuriating. She threw the gun at it. Oh, NOW her aim was good! Mariana curses under her breath.

(d3+2 to hit with a bullet, d15 + 2 to hit with the gun, 3dmg)

Spectral cried out in pain at being hit by the gun. It tried to move but was only able to glitch it's body out for a second.

Health: Avril 60, Ana 56, Spectral 44 stunned for 1 rounds

Avril decided to just go and hopefully make a flower or something. She managed to make a green flower, finally something worked. She proceeded to toss it over to ana's back. (+4

special to Ana)

Mariana summoned her gun again, and missed her shot. The flower Avril gave her did make her feel a little better, though. "Thank you, Avril!!" Mariana shook her gun and glared at it. "Work, damn you," she growls under her breath.

(d2 +2 to hit)

Spectral broke free of its stun and attacked Avril with a kick.

(14 to hit, 2 dmg)

Health: Avril 68, Ana 56, Spectral 44

Avril stumbled back, and swung at the ground. Though all it did was make a mark on the ground.

Mariana stuns the familiar, growling. "Keep off of Avril, virus! You're not allowed to move!!"

(d16 +2 to hit, 1dmg, stunned for two rounds)

Spectral cries out at being stunned again. It makes an angry sounding noise.

Health: Avril 68, Ana 56, Spectral 43 stunned for two rounds

Avril took a deep breath, before trying the barrier for another time. It springed up, healthy and actually working. "Finally! The concrete cooperates!"

Mariana jumps a little, excited for the other magi. "Congratulations!" Her shot hits home, but the damage is dismal. She tosses the gun and prays she can pull her bow out again. Success!!!

(d19 +2 to hit, 1dmg)

Spectral cries out at the hit.

Health: Avril 68 +25, Ana 56, Spectral 42 stunned for 1 round

After the success that was the barrier she thought that the concrete was actually warming up to her. But no, it just felt bad for her, as shown by her failed flower patch 7 seconds after.

Mariana whistled, notching an arrow and letting it fly. She was going to keep this stupid thing stunned until she killed it. At least, that was the plan.

(d16 +2 to hit, 3dmg, stunned for 2 rounds)

Spectral cried out in pain.

Health: Avril 68 +25, Ana 56, Spectral 29 stunned for 2 rounds

Avril was determined now for the concrete to accept her attempts at helping. No matter how long it took, or how many failed patches, she'd continue. Starting with this first failed attempt.

Mariana shot the familiar, it wasn't a very strong hit but her aim was true. Mostly... she was concerned about Avril again. "Conejita... maybe take a step to the left? It could be that patch of concrete just hates you..."

(d18 +2 to hit, 1dmg)

Spectral whimpered out.

Health: Avril 68 +25, Ana 56, Spectral 28 stunned for 1 rounds

Avril took the advice and moved over on the patch, and maybe that was it or something, cause one of the white flowers sprung up. She then threw it to Ana. (+1 speed to Ana)

Ana grinned at Avril, and stunned the familiar again. "Nice! Good job, Avi!" She isn't sure on the nickname, but it was better than 'little bunny'. Felt a little less condescending, too.

(d7 +2 to hit, 1dmg, stunned for two rounds)

Spectral whimpered

Health: Avril 68 +25, Ana 56, Spectral 27 stunned for 2 rounds(edited)

Avril, considering the new patch as her friend, decided to use the patch again. Silly Avril, you can't just farm the same patch over and over!

Mariana shot the familiar, grumbling a little. "Stop trying to make me feel bad for you! You're just a monster!"

(d7 +2 to hit, 6dmg)

Spectral spent a moment after getting hit completely glitched out but returned to normal after a moment due to the stun.

Health: Avril 68 +25, Ana 56, Spectral 21 stunned for 1 rounds

Avril, by luck or something, managed to make a small green flower on the patch. Three times the charm, or some saying like that. (+1 special, Ana)

Mariana missed her shot, and stomped her foot in frustration.

(d2 +2 to hit)

Spectral broke free from the stun and tried to attack the magi that stunned it but just glitched past the magi without hurting her. (2 to hit)

Health: Avril 68 +25, Ana 56, Spectral 21

Avril tries to maybe get in another flower on the patch but thing's not cooperating. Time for a new patch of ground!

Mariana stuns the familiar, jumping a little. "¡Híjole! I did it!!"

(d13 +2 to hit, 3dmg, stunned for 2 rounds)

Spectral screamed at the hit.

Health: Avril 68 +25, Ana 56, Spectral 18

Avril spammed the ground with the magic flowers until she actually got one, and she did. A small blue one this time, that she just threw towards Ana's general direction. (+1 defense

Ana)

Mariana grinned at Avril. "Nice! Congratulations, Avi!" the nickname was growing on her, it was cute.

(d16 +2 to hit, 3dmg)

Spectral cried out.

Health: Avril 68 +25, Ana 56, Spectral 15 stunned for 1 round

Avril spewed out another green flower that she tossed at Ana from behind. (+2 special Ana)

Mariana whoops, and stuns the familiar again. "Nice! Thank you, Avril! Let's keep this going!!"

(d14 +2 to hi, 5dmg, stunned for two rounds)

Spectral screamed at the magi but was unable to move

Health: Avril 68 +25, Ana 56, Spectral 10 stunned for 2 round

Avril did another patch, medium white this time, and threw again towards Ana. (+3 speed Ana)

Ana grinned again, jumping a little. They were getting close, right? Had to be. "Thanks, Avi!"

(d16 +2 to hit, 6dmg)

Spectral started glitching more even though it was stunned.

Health: Avril 68 +25, Ana 56, Spectral 4 stunned for 1 round

Avril did another spot again, but turns out that was the one that absolutely hated her. Although the familiar glitching out more was a little concerning.

Mariana was distracted by the extra glitching, and forgot to stun it this time. But it did hit, so there's that.

(d18 +2 to hit, 2dmg)

Spectral screeched in pain, and attacked Ana.

(13 to hit, 3dmg)

Health: Avril 68 +25, Ana 53, Spectral 2

Avril covered one of her ears from the screech and ended up scratching her weapon on the pavement.

That screech sure hurt, and the attack did too! Ow owowow.... Ana didn't shoot anywhere near the familiar, dang it....

(d2 +2 to hit)

Spectral ran at Ana again and hit her with it's leg.

(17 to hit, 2 dmg)

Health: Avril 68 +25, Ana 51, Spectral 2

Avril began to panic, frantically scratching at a patch of sidewalk. She managed to make one small green flower and threw it gently towards Ana. (+1 special Ana)

Mariana misses her shot and immediately forgets it, dropping her bow to try and calm the other magi down. This is fine! She doesn't even feel half as beat up as the time she got

knocked out! "Avi, Avi! Breathe! We're fine! We just have to hit it once! Maybe I can hit it with my gun if I keep missing my shots! ...And I summon my gun again..."

(d3 +2 to hit)

Spectral runs at Avril and slams right into her barrier.

(17 to hit, 4 dmg)

Health: Avril 68 +21, Ana 51, Spectral 2

Avril tries calming down, making another patch with a small white flower. She tossed it over, still not too ok. (+1 speed Ana)

Mariana picks her bow back up, and shoots the stupid Familiar once Avi's not panicking anymore. She has no idea if one hit is enough to take it down, but it feels like it will be.

(d6 +2 to hit, 4dmg)

Spectral screeches one last time then glitches out of existence.

Health: Avril 68 +21, Ana 51, Spectral -2

Avril was only slightly panicky now, detransforming and shoving her gem back in her pocket.

Mariana dissolves her transformation, patting Avril's arm and offering her a shoulder to lean on if needed. "Hey, let's head to the sanctuary for some healing, Salem's really good about this stuff."

"Alrighty." She liked Ana's company, she seemed pretty cheerful and open.

Ana grins, and nudges her gently. "We should hang more, you're fun. Candy?" she pulls out a... chick-o-stick. She's pulled one before, they're coconut and sugar and honey and caramel, and they're good but they're a lot. Her second pull is a grape blow pop, which she offers to Avril. The chick-o-stick is going right into her mouth.

Avril takes the blow pop, nodding before putting the candy in her mouth.

Ana leads the way to the sanctuary, talking a little when the silence stretches into sorta uncomfortable territory, but she's having fun, and getting to know the newbie better. She can't wait until she can find out Avril's favorite kinds of candy, just to get it for her. And maybe she'll find out if the honey-caramel apple she'd made wasn't a totally baseless idea, or something. Progress!


End file.
